The invention relates to a method for charging feedstock, in particular coke or ore, and optionally separated fines of feedstock, for processing in a metallurgical vessel, in particular a blast furnace, to produce metal or primary metal products, in particular steel or primary steel products, comprising a charging mechanism, which has a conveying means and at least one feeding device for supplying to the charging mechanism.
When charging feedstock into metallurgical vessels in which the feedstock is processed, the precise quantity and the position in the vessel of the materials introduced are important.
The prior art discloses charging methods and devices, it being customary to distribute the feedstock in the metallurgical vessel in an annular form. For this purpose, predefined setting positions of a loading device are successively adopted and consequently the feedstock is introduced in a number of circular rings. One particular disadvantage of this is that it is not possible to achieve a very homogeneous distribution of the feedstock.